Some storage systems receive read and write commands from a host with a logical address and translate the logical address to a physical address in non-volatile memory. The translation can be performed using a logical-to-physical address table. In some storage systems, the logical-to-physical address table is stored in the non-volatile memory but is copied to volatile memory (e.g., RAM), as accessing the logical-to-physical address table from volatile memory is faster than accessing it from the non-volatile memory. If a write command results in data for a logical address being moved to a different physical address, a notation of the change can be made and later stored in the non-volatile memory, so that the logical-to-physical address table stored in the non-volatile memory will be up to date.